


My Baby-Mommy

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Baby-Mommy

Kia had always been a little shy around the wife of the couple she babysat for. Now though, the woman's husband had left her and, despite being shy, she wanted to be sure Cora was alright. She was blushing even as she knocked on the woman's bedroom door, entering when she was called in, her smile soft and shy. 

"I... I'm sorry... about Kevin. He's an idiot to leave you Cora..."  
Cora smiled at Kia.

"Such a sweet girl…"  
Kia blushed even as she approached. 

"Do... you mind me asking why he left you?"  
Cora smiled and shook her head.

"Irreconcilable differences."  
"Otherwise known as 'He was a prat'."

Kia muttered, her touch soft on Cora's shoulder. 

"He must have been totally crazy."  
"No, no honey… otherwise known as.... I'm madly in love with a woman and can't provide what he needs from a lover anymore...he deserves to be happy also...so we parted."  
"Well, she's a lucky woman."  
"I'm glad you think so sweetie..."

Cora purred softly and stroked Kia's face.

"Because I'm looking at her."  
Kia's eyes widened and she blushed. 

"Really?"  
Cora nodded and lent up and kissed her. Kia responded, slightly shy but passionately. Cora smiled at her lovingly. Kia smiled shyly. 

"I... never thought... you are so... beautiful."  
Cora smiled and kissed her again. Kia murred and kissed back sweetly.   
"What do you want to happen sweetie?"  
Kia smiled softly, whispering what she wanted to Cora, stroking her back softly.   
"My pleasure…"

Cora murred as she undid the back of Kia's dress. Kia murred softly, allowing Cora to do as she wished. Cora gently traced her fingers down Kia's spine. Kia purred, pressing into her touch a little.   
"Mmmmm what a good girl."  
"And all yours."  
"I'll have to put a ring on it…"

Cora purred as she began to slowly peel off Kia's now loosened dress. Kia smiled, letting her undress her. 

"I'd love that... I… love you Cora."  
Cora smiled and began lavishing kisses all over Kia's body. Kia moaned softly, stroking Cora's hair softly. Cora kept kissing Kia's nude body. Kia continued to moan.   
"Such a sexy young body…"  
"It's yours Cora, every inch of it."  
Cora purred and stood up and gestured for Kia to go lay on the french sofa. Kia quickly did so. Cora joined her and began licking her way down her body. Kia bit her lip even as she mewled. 

"What a sexy sound…"

Cora purred as she reached Kia's stomach/waist line.   
"Mmmm..."

Kia mewled again softly. Cora smiled and dipped her face lower and began licking. Kia gasped and mewled. Cora pressed inwards with her tongue. Kia continued to mewl. Cora press all the way in. Kia bucked and moaned.   
"Mmmmmm Come for me Baby… please...my beautiful wife to be."  
Kia soon climaxed.


End file.
